trefoilfandomcom-20200213-history
Fae
Seelie Fae The Seelie Fae are born, and are the original birth faction of all full blooded Unseelie. The Fae world is known as Tir tylwyth teg (also referred to as the Otherwold or Alfheim), and most of the Fae tend to be self-serving. The Seelie Fae are capable of reproducing with humans, making part-human Fae or Natural Partlings, as well as creating Partlings by stealing children to convert them. The practice of stealing mortal children to make Seelie is rare, and is frowned upon by the faction. They mostly tend to dislike part-Fae (Partlings), or half-breeds as they call them. It depends on the court the Partling is part of; the Seelie are slightly more tolerant but they tend to not acknowledge the Partling's existence (unless it is the child of a court Fae). Look A Seelie Fae is slightly taller than a human, though this depends on whether they are full grown. Unlike the Unseelie, the Seelie Fae grow physically until around 400 years old. They normally have light colored eyes and hair, and are valued on their beauty. Their fingers are slender, as are their bodies, and their faces are rather slim as well. The Seelie Fae have blue markings of various shades on their eyes, almost like eye-shadow but the marking goes up to the eyebrows and back into the hairline on either side of the face. Also, the Seelie have triangular markings on their cheeks, where the point starts and grows wider at their jaw. Normally, when a Seelie Fae reaches maturity, they tend to add additional markings of their own. Those who are powerful and part of the Court have feathered wings. Food A Seelie Fae eats fruit off trees from their realm, as well as pastries and finger-food made by other Fae. Nothing they eat is processed or tainted. They are vegetarians. (Game off: Students who play Seelie Fae do not have to be a vegetarian.) The Wizarding World The Wizarding World tends to see the Seelie Fae as the kinder of the two Fae factions, and are much more likely to work with a Seelie than an Unseelie. However, there is always resentment stemming from the general personality of the Fae towards mortals. There is little trust, if any, shared between the humans and the Fae, though the Fae tend to help those in need when needed. Abilities A Fae has the ability to do wordless, wandless magic. Their magic is called glamour, and is reserved for helping others rather than for menial tasks. They believe their powers are special and should be preserved for the right moments. Their powers work like mage-magic, with the added benefit of telekinesis. The Fae also have the ability to create portals or rifts between both realms and locations, making transportation almost instant. A Fae, however, is unable to lie, and can be hurt or killed by iron. The Seelie Fae would not wish to live in a human community. Most full grown Fae look down on humans, even as they are helping them, as inferior beings. Normally, they are sources of entertainment. Opinion of Mortals The Seelie Fae are much more willing to come to the aid of others than the Unseelie, and that means they are more liked by the humans. However, this does not make them friendly with the humans, as the Seelie Fae see them as entertainment on a general scale. The Seelie live for a very long time, and therefore everything they do is slow and deliberate. They have time to kill, play with, throw away… everything. They even walk slowly and talk slowly. They're in no rush. The Fae in general don't have any investment in the mortal world other than entertainment, which, if they lose that, there are other things to do. So, their attitude towards the mortal world is 'oh dear, they've been killed, how sad' and then they move on. No harm done to them. Values The Seelie Fae are big on community, loyalty, pride, and honor. They are led by a Queen, they would die before giving up their honor, and they would kill or die trying for others in their community. They are at constant war with the Unseelie, and these are some of the traits that separate the two factions. They also value beauty, and fight to protect it. This means people, things, places, objects, etc. Unseelie Fae The unseelie fae are either full blooded fae dropped from the ranks of Seelie Fae at some point in their life, or they are a Partling, created by immersing mortal children in the Fae Realm as they grow to turn them into part-Fae. Unseelie Fae are not born, and they do not grow. Look The Unseelie Fae have a variety of physical attributes, especially because they become twisted and imp-like after they've been an Unseelie for a long time. In the mortal world, they transfigure themselves to look more like the Seelie Fae, though their facial markings often mimic some of the features they have in their home realm. In the mortal realm, they often have both dark and light hair and both dark and light eye colors. It depends on what they wish to appear as. Some have orange wings made of feathers similar to the Seelie Fae, though usually it is only the more powerful Unseelie that have them. Usually, you find Fae with wings within the Courts. Their mortal realm bodies have an orange cross that covers the middle of their face (including nose and mouth) and their eyes horizontally (from the bottom of the eyes to the eyebrows). Their Fae realm bodies can look similar to the Seelie Fae or can look imp-ish and dark. It all depends on how long they've been a Fae. Food An Unseelie Fae eats meat from creatures and fruit from the Fae realm trees- they are omnivores. Fae do not eat human food though, as they find processed and tainted food disgusting. The Wizarding World The wizarding world hates the Unseelie, and often teaches their children to be wary of strangers with thin hands and faces with orange crosses on them. Full grown wizards know that the Unseelie are akin to evil, and are never to be trusted. On the other hand, they also know that the Unseelie are very powerful and, if something is given in exchange and your words are careful, you can gain their assistance. Abilities A Fae has the ability to do wordless, wandless magic. Their magic is called glamour, and is used freely without restrictions. Their powers work like mage-magic, with the added benefit of telekinesis. The Fae also have the ability to create portals or rifts between both realms and locations, making transportation almost instant. A Fae, however, is unable to lie, and can be hurt or killed by iron. Opinion of Mortals An Unseelie Fae would not live in the human world. They look down on mortals even more than the Seelie do, and often they take them to make into Partlings or to torture for fun. Personality and Values The Unseelie Fae are ordinarily very selfish. Community and loyalty are not part of their faction's core values, and while it is possible for them to exist in Unseelie Fae, it is not common. They are led by an Unseelie King that often changes due to fights over power. To mortals, the Unseelie are a terror. They come in the night and steal their children, never to be seen again, and often steal adult mortals for entertainment. All children who are turned into Partlings are forced to fight each other for the amusement of the Unseelie Fae. Partling Fae The Fae world is known as Tir tylwyth teg, and most of the Fae tend to be self-serving. They mostly tend to dislike part-Fae (Partlings), or half-breeds as they call them. It depends on the court the Partling is part of; the Seelie are slightly more tolerant but they tend to not acknowledge the Partling's existence (unless it is the son/daughter of a court Fae). Most Seelie Partlings are not made; they are born, typically as the offspring of a Seelie Fae and a human. Unseelie Partlings are not born. They are human children who have been taken to live in the Fae world, and the younger a child is, the more it is able to absorb. The children become Partlings by spending decades or even centuries in the Fae world. Essentially, the essences of the Fae world (which can come from eating the food, direct contact with certain Fae, or long term exposure) radiates into the child, which causes the physical, (in most cases) mental, and magical properties of the child to change, shifting to become more similar to Fae than human. The Unseelie, who cannot have children, are very cruel and will force the Partling to participate in fights. Depending on whether or not the Partling survives, more or less respect is given. The Unseelie have a history of stealing mortal children to help grow their numbers, since they cannot reproduce. Partlings that the Unseelie like, in the end, are often brought into families to be somewhat accepted. If the Partling is the adoptive son or daughter of an Unseelie court Fae, they will still have to fight, but depending on the order of the Fae itself, the fights may or may not promote the Partling to a position of more importance. Look Partling Fae can have a variety of looks. Similar to humans, they may take after the father or mother, or they may look like a combination. Most Partlings take after the human parent more, however, there can be exceptions. Ears are normally rounded, as opposed to the more pointed Fae ears, though as said above there can be exceptions. Some Partlings may develop wings, which should be relative to the Partlings body size and will range in shape. Wings are observed to be more rounded in shape, with softer edges and a more graceful silhouette. The color of the wings will range from a silvery white to an indigo. Some Partlings may be born with birthmarks where a Seelie's markings are. An Unseelie Partling will look similar to a human, depending on how they take the changing process. Most Unseelie Partlings do, however, look like a human. The transformation reflects more on their magical makeup, though there are cases of Partlings with ears that are more pointed than rounded, Unseelie mark-like darkening of the skin, and, very rarely, will wings develop. Like a Seelie Partling, an Unseelie Partling who develops wings will have wings that are relative to their body size, with a variety of shapes. Wings are observed to more pointed, with harsher, sharp edges and paint a more striking silhouette. The wing color will vary as well, with a range of a dusty white to a brilliant orange to a rust-red. Food Partling Fae, as they are the product of two worlds, can eat food both from the human world and the Fae world. They may have some dietary restrictions in terms of food with high-iron concentrations, and can inherent dietary restrictions from their human parent as well. Unseelie Partlings can eat food from both the human world and the Fae world, and any previous dietary restrictions they might have had while human still exist as a Partling. Almost all Unseelie Partlings are sensitive towards foods that are high in iron. The Wizarding World The Wizarding World is largely ignorant of Partling Fae, because of the gap between the human world and the Fae world. Should the Wizarding World find out about the Partlings, there would most likely be mixed reactions from the community. Abilities Partling Fae can inherit a number of powers, they are almost always magical, and some may find it easier to perform magic such as Wandless Magic and Nonverbal magic. Most Seelie Partlings, regardless of whether or not they have developed wings, will have an inclination for flying. Unseelie Partlings can absorb a variety of powers. Most Partlings will have an inclination towards Wandless and Nonverbal magic, and most will have a talent for flying, regardless of whether or not they developed wings. Adaptability Partling Fae are adaptable by nature and could easily survive in a human community granted they are living in areas without excessive amounts of iron. Living in a city would not be recommended. Depending on what traits are developed it may be a bit harder to hide the ‘fae’ness of them, but most Unseelie Partlings are slightly more tolerant of iron than Seelie Partlings. Living in a city would not be advisable. Personality As seen with humans, Partlings will definitely have a very flexible personality. Most Seelie Partlings will tend to be more lawful and rule-abiding, with a strict set of morals that they will not stray from. This does not necessarily mean that they will be kind; however, most will inherit that trait from their human side. Seelie Partlings follow a more logical path of thought, but definitely have a creative side. Unseelie Partlings typically keep their personality from before the transformation; however, several key parts will be altered. Their logic will be more spatial, and they will tend to be more chaotic or free-spirited. Morals may or may not change, however, most Unseelie Partlings will have an act-first, think-after sort of mindset. They are obstinate, and will have a general distaste for strict rules that limit any independence. Most Unseelie Partlings will become more violent, not only because of the transformation, but also because of the "trials" they must endure. In the Unseelie world, survival of the fittest is key.